The Big Journey Thingy
by Aquila9
Summary: The SSX people go on a big important journey thing, R&R please!
1. MPDRCBTAYTDRNT

Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing. BUT ONE DAY I WILL AND YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* anyways, on with the story.  
  
A/n - This fic only has Psymon, Brodi, Marisol, Mac, Kaori, and Zoe, because I don't like anyone else AND I AM THE OMNIPOTENT LEADER. So there *sticks out tongue*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - MPDRCBTAYTDRNT  
  
It was a bright, pretty, sunny, gorgeous, nice, and all the other words that mean good, day. Brodi was chasing a frog around, whilst Psymon, Zoe, Marisol, Kaori and Mac were making fun of him. Yes a perfect day, until Brodi tripped over a log and fell face first into the grass, then just kinda lay there for a while.  
  
Psymon: Should we check to make sure he's still breathing?  
  
Marisol: Like, I dunno.  
  
Zoe: Sure, but if he isn't I get his snowboard!!!  
  
Zoe started to laugh maniacally and run around, until she ran into a tree and fell on the ground. The rest of the group had faces like this: *o*, except Brodi, but that's obvious unless you're stupid.  
  
Kaori: Okay, Psymon, go make sure he's alright.  
  
Psymon: Me, why me?  
  
Mac:..(oh yeah, talkative.)  
  
Psymon took a little stick that magically appeared beside him and started to poke Brodi with it, while everyone else gathered around.  
  
Brodi: I HAVE BEEN ENLIGHTENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brodi sat up suddenly, and every one screamed, like this AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, except for Mac, because screaming for him would be like this: ............................................!  
  
Marisol: Okay, like what are you talking about?  
  
Brodi: I have been enlightened my friends, let us take a moment of silence to ponder about what our pathetic little lives mean to other people in this vast universe.  
  
Everyone else: huh?????  
  
Everybody sits down (and Zoe is back again. Why? Because I said so!), whilst Brodi starts going 'Hum-Hum-Hum' in a meditating sort a way. All of a sudden, a sound can be heard.  
  
*pppoooooooottttt*  
  
Brodi: Hum *sniff* Hu- *snuff* .GOD WHAT IS THAT SMELL!!!!???!!!!  
  
Everybody stood up, except for Mac, which made everyone think it was Mac, which it was, just to let you know.  
  
Psymon: Good lord, Mac, did something crawl up you and die?  
  
Mac: ..(great defense)  
  
Anyway, everyone sat down to continue pondering. Right then, a speeding bus came and stopped right next to them. The bus doors slowly opened, and inside was a........BUS DRIVER LADY!!!  
  
Bus driver lady: Are you spederific?  
  
Zoe: Um.No.  
  
Bus driver lady: Well then, you can't ride this bus!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
With that the evil bus driver lady floored it, and left, leaving everyone else a little shocked, even Mac the farter man (which is the name Marisol gave him.  
  
Brodi: Now that we are done pondering, we can begin our journey!  
  
Kaori: Journey for what?  
  
Brodi: Our journey for the *BUM BUM BUM* Mystical Pink Diamond Really Cool Board That Allows You To Do Really Neat Tricks! Or as I like to call it, the MPDRCBTAYTDRNT!!!  
  
Everyone: o.kay!  
  
Brodi: But, there is a thief, who has stolen it, and his name is TROGDOR!!  
  
Psymon: Trogdor?  
  
Brodi: Yes, TROGDOR! But in this quest, we all have a certain role to play. I will be a mighty wizard! Zoe shall be a knight, Kaori will be a princess, Marisol can be the person who takes care of the horses and-  
  
Marisol: Horses?  
  
Brodi: SHUT UP!!!! Do not interrupt me, slave! As I was saying, Psymon can be.uh.um.the guy that gets killed in the first scene!  
  
Psymon: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Brodi: And Mac can be the guy who stands around and waves, let's go!  
  
Everyone tried to talk to Brodi about this new arrangement, but he wouldn't listen, so they had to just suck it up and go. Horses magically appeared, and they chose their riders. Like this: Person --- Horse's Name. Brodi- Zen Fairy. Mac- Horse with bad Gas. Kaori- Cutie Pie. Zoe- Crazee Poop. Marisol - Barbie Girl. Psymon- Horse that gets killed in the first scene (Or just Horse).  
  
Now, the thing everyone couldn't, ABSOLUTLEY COULDN'T tolerate, was that Brodi somehow got a really cool wizard's staff. WHICH ISN'T FAIR!!!!!!!!  
  
Brodi: I will prove to you all that I should be the only commander of this mystical item of intense power!!! MWAHAHAHA!! Psymon! Come forth if thou wish to stay alive  
  
.. scary, but anyway, Psymon walks up to him.  
  
Brodi: Behold my mighty power!!!!  
  
Brodi points the staff thingy towards Psymon and.It turns his pants and shirt into.A frilly pink dress with baby blue polka dots!  
  
Everyone except Psymon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Psymon: This isn't funny man! Change me back!  
  
Brodi: I don't know how.but that is pretty funny.  
  
After all that was over they decided to start their journey. The journey for the MPDRCBTAYTDRNT!!!!!!!! 


	2. The chapter after Chapter 1!

Chapter 2 - The chapter after Chapter 1!!!  
  
Setting - An open field *doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo*  
  
  
  
Kaori: Psymon?  
  
Psymon: .  
  
Kaori: Psymon, hey, hey Psymon?  
  
Psymon: *growl*  
  
Kaori: Helloooooo, Psymon, do you understand the words that are coming outta my mouth?  
  
Psymon: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU LITTLE SELFISH, VERTICALLY CHALLENGED PRICK? CAN'T YOU TELL I'M A LITTLE EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW?  
  
Psymon started crying, awwwwww.  
  
Brodi: Here Psymon, I will help you out.  
  
Brodi takes out his staff and points it at Psymon.  
  
Psymon: NO! Don't do anything, I'm fine!  
  
Too late. Brodi did a magic spell thingy and the pretty light hit him right in the tummy, but nothing happened. *oooo, foreshadowing*  
  
They all just kind of shrugged it off and kept walking, though I don't know why they were walking seeing how they had a bunch of horses that they could be riding right now. Sheesh, stupid idiots.  
  
Out of the blue, Kaori fell head first into the grass. Mac ran up to her, and took a deep breath to do one of those dramatic NOOOOO! Things, but instead.  
  
Mac: *BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!!!*  
  
Kaori: That was absolutely disgusting! Get away from me.  
  
Brodi: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now going to ride our horses, everybody up on your horse, and then we shall ride our horses into the sunset.  
  
Marisol: A little repetitivanal aren't we?  
  
Kaori: Repeti-what?  
  
Zoe: I think she means repetitive  
  
Marisol: Yeah, that's what I said, isn't it?  
  
Everyone: No.  
  
So they all got onto their noble steeds, and rode into the sunset, even though the sunset was hours away. They made Mac stay 50 feet behind them, since his horse had some gas problems.  
  
Since Zoe was a night, she had a book called '10 ways to become a better swordsman' which just kinda appeared out of thin air (a lot of things seem to do that, don't they?)  
  
Psymon was still in a dress, and all the other people were still being all the other people.  
  
BUT! One thing was horribly out of place!  
  
Kaori: Um, were do I go to the bathroom at?  
  
Brodi: Be one with nature, young Kaori, go in the trees.  
  
Kaori: But I don't wanna go by myself.  
  
Brodi: Fine, I shall go with you.  
  
Kaori: um..Okay.  
  
2 hours later Kaori and Brodi come back. Kaori's hair was all messed up, and she was wearing Brodi's shirt, Brodi had lipstick all over him.  
  
Marisol: Like, what happened you guys?  
  
She was totally clueless (but you all get it, *wink wink*)  
  
BUT YET ANOTHER THING WAS WRONG! Brodi and Psymon kept getting into fights, what will happen in the future. Stay tuned for the next installment of this story. Same whatever time, same whatever place! 


	3. All in the Family

Chapter 3 - All in the Family  
  
A/N - Yes this is a song fic chapter thingy, I did it because I'm bored, so OH WELL. The song is All in the Family, and it's by KoRn. I'll rate this chapter R, because it does have some pretty strong language, but this is the only time, so I won't change the rating of the story. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I love doin dat!) SO be prepared for two characters to burst into song. LALALALALA!  
  
  
  
The group was camping. Woo doggies. Psymon and Brodi were having a big fight about nipple rings, for some odd reason.I dunno why.  
  
Psymon: I'm tired of you telling me what's right or wrong!  
  
Ooo, dramatic, sexy kind of.. *ahem*  
  
Brodi: You wanna make something of it?  
  
(oh, here it goes ^_~)  
  
  
  
Brodi: You better shut the fuck up, punk. Psymon: Whatever nigga... Brodi: Say what, say what? Psymon: My dick is bigger than yours... Brodi: Say what, say what? Brodi: Too bad I got your beans in my bag, stuck-up sucka', Korny motherfucka'. Takin' over flows is the Limp pimp, need a Brodi to save this crew from Psymon Stark. I'm gonna drop a little east side skill, ya best step back 'cuz I'm 'a kill, I'm 'a kill. So watcha thinking Mr. Raggedy man? Doin' all you can to look like Raggedy Ann. Psymon: I'll Check you out punk, yes I know you feel it. You look like one of those dancers from the Hanson video, you little faggot ho. Please give me some shit to work with, 'cuz right now I'm all it kid, suck my dick kid, like your daddy did. Brodi: Who the fuck you think you're talking to?? Psymon: Me. Brodi: I'm known for eatin' little whiny chumps like you. Psymon: Whatever. Brodi: All up in my face with that... Psymon: Are you ready?!? Brodi: But halitosis, is all you're rockin' steady. You little fairy, smelling all your flowers. Nappy hairy chest, look it's Austin Powers!  
  
Psymon: What the fuck ya' sayin'? You're a pimp whateva', limp dick. Brodi needs to rehearse, needs to reverse what he's saying. Wannabe funk joke is what you're playin', rippin' up a bad counterfeit, fakin'! Plus your bills I'm paying, you can't eat that shit every day, Bro. Brodi: Say what, say what? You better watch your fuckin' mouth, Psy. CHORUS:  
  
Psymon: So you hate me?  
  
Brodi: and I hate you!  
  
Psymon: You know what, you know what?  
  
Both: It's all in the family. Psymon: I hate you!  
  
Brodi: and you hate me!  
  
Psymon: You know what, you know what?  
  
Both: It's all in the family. Psymon: Look at you fool, I'm gonna fuck you up twice, throwin' rhymes at me like, oh shit, Vanilla Ice. Ya better run, run while ya can, you'll never fuck me up. At least I got a phat, original band. Brodi: Who's hot, who's not? Psymon: You. Brodi: You best step back, Korn on the cob, you need a new job. Time to take them mic skills back to the dentist, and buy yourself a new grill. Psymon: Fuck you. Brodi: You pumpkin pie, I'll jack-off in your eye. Climbing shoots and ladders, while your ego shatters. But you just can't get away. Psymon: Get a gay? Brodi: 'Cuz it's doomsday kid, it's doomsday. CHORUS Brodi: You call yourself a singer? Psymon: Yep. Brodi: You're more like Jerry Springer. Psymon: Oh cool! Brodi: Your favorite band is winger, Psymon: Winger? Brodi: and all you eat is Zingers. You're like a Fruity Pebble, your favorite flag is rebel. Psymon: Yeeeeeehaaaaaa!! Brodi: It's just too bad that you're a fag, and on a lower level. Psymon: So you're kickin' it like Buffalo Bill. Gettin' butt-fucked by your uncle Chuck, while your sister's on her knees waitin' for your fuckin' nut.  
  
Brodi: Wait, where'd ya get that little dance? Psymon: Over here. Brodi: Like them idiots in Waco, you're burning up in Bako where your father had your mother, your mother had your brother, it's just too bad your father's mad, your mother's now your lover. Psymon: Come on hillbilly, can your horse do a fuckin' wheelie? You love it down south, and boy, you sure do got a purdy mouth. CHORUS Psymon: and I love you! Brodi: and I want you! Psymon: and I'll suck you! Brodi: and I'll fuck you! Psymon: and I'll butt-fuck you! Brodi: and I'll eat you! Psymon: and I'll lick your little dick, motherfucka'. Brodi: Say what? Say... what?  
  
  
  
Everyone else: what.are you guys gay??????!!!!????  
  
So are Psymon and Brodi gay. Find out next time I feel like writing about it.And remember kiddies, KoRn RULES!!!!!! 


End file.
